The pace of life in modern society is fast, the work pressure is great, and after a day of stressful work, many young people will choose is to watch TV in their seats or on the sofa as a relaxing rest when they return home. In the state of brain relaxation, it is easy to sit and fall asleep, and due to age and lack of energy, it is also easy for a lot of elderly people to nap or fall asleep in the leisure activities of sitting and watching TV or listening to the radio. When an adult falls asleep in the state of sitting posture, it is very easy to cause muscle strain since a twisted posture is maintained for a long time. Meanwhile, the state of sitting and falling asleep is also not conducive to blood supply to the heart and blood circulation throughout the body, head droop will increase respiratory resistance, and when he wakes up after sitting and falling asleep for some time, the sense of physical fatigue will be more aggravated, the whole body ache results, and even for some elderly people with cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases, fatal accidents may further occur during sleep.
Existing seats can usually only cause users to stretch their bodies as much as possible when seated in the seats to improve comfort by increasing the angles between the backrests of the seats and the seating surfaces of the seats or improving the elasticity of the backrests and the surfaces of the seats. However, when a user is in an asleep state, since his upper body is still in a posture of sitting up, and natural relaxation when he is asleep will make the upper body curl up, his head will droop due to gravity and oppress the trachea, leading to that the blood supply to the heart and the respiratory circulation throughout the body are subject to to greater resistance, and yet it is difficult to alleviate the forced tension or twisting force of the muscles of the upper body only by the elasticity of the seat surface material.
Since the existing seats partially promote the posture comfort of users in a waking state, it is easier for a situation in which a user sits and falls asleep in the seat to happen. However, when the situation in which a user sits and falls asleep in the seat happens, a poor sleep posture will still adversely affect the user's body.